Through My Own Eyes
by Meikyuu Kanashimi
Summary: Piekea Tyne's life turns upside down when she is given a youkai named Kurama as a slave. A story of love, sacrifice, and growing up.
1. The decision

Disclaimer: I do not own anything  
  
Through my own eyes  
  
Chapter 1: The decision  
  
Piekea's birthday was growing near. She would turn 15. Piekea, Kia as was her nickname, was looking forward to it. She would have a slipover party with all her friends.  
  
Piekea hated her real name. It was from some New Zealand movie called Whale Rider. She had never seen it but her parents told her that she had been named for the main character.  
  
Kia was a much better name for her. Piekea didn't suit her personality. Kia was a nice kind girl who thought of everyone but herself. She was caring and couldn't stay mad at anyone for long. Kia had long brown hair that reached her mid back and green/blue eyes. Her favorite outfit was an way too big for her white sweatshirt and a blue pleated skirt that reached the ground. She never really did anything about her hair but on occasion would braid it.  
  
Jake was her only family. Both her parents had died the previous year. He was her brother. But he left for college a month before. So Kia lived in that large house alone. Her family had been rich and she had millions of dollars for her alone.  
  
Sure, a maid would come in once a week to clean but she was no company. That's why friends were so important to Kia.  
  
Jake looked after Kia whenever he was home. But, most of the time she took care of herself.  
  
He went to college in Boston while she lived in Arizona. Jake had his own house. Kia didn't know this but he owned a lot of slaves. Kia didn't approve of this policy of stripping the demons of their powers and selling them off as slaves but Jake did.  
  
That was what gave him the idea for Kia's birthday present. A slave. Then she wouldn't be in that huge mansion all alone. It was the perfect solution. And if he knew Kia, which he did, she couldn't say no and leave the slave to die on the streets.  
  
So he got one of the "Which slave is perfect for you" surveys off the internet. He started to ask her questions.  
  
"What is your favorite color?" he asked Kia reading out loud from the sheet.  
  
"Red why?" Kia replied, as she was setting the dining table.  
  
"I need to conduct a survey for school. Which do you like better, fire-ice, or fox?" he explained making up an excuse.  
  
"Oh, and I'd have to say fox," she replied. "I'll be right back, I need to get some plates," she explained. The kitchen and dining room were on opposite sides of the house so Kia often ate in the kitchen. But, since Jake was back she was making a big dinner.  
  
In the kitchen Kia looked out the window towards the pond on their property. She saw a brief flash of white but dismissed it as her eyes playing tricks on her. Either that or a swan.  
  
When she returned with an armful of plates Jake asked her another question. "Do you like kantanas or roses?"  
  
"Roses, no duh Jake," she stated, placing a plate by each chair.  
  
He asked her question after question, making sure to write the answers down. Finnally he said. "Okay, that'll be all," and ran up to his room.  
  
In his room Jake put the results of the survey into the computer then used the answers on the SD (slave database) and found the perfect one. His name was Kurama and had only recently been up for sale.  
  
He immediately called the slave warehouse and bought Kurama and arranged for him to be delivered on her birthday. He smiled and hung up the phone.  
  
Kurama sat in a cell. His face was dirty and his clothes were tattered and hadn't been washed in the longest time. His long red hair was a tangled mess. He had been a slave all his life, from when he was born to two slaves until now. He had once been told 'You were born a slave and you'll die a slave and only your fleas will morn you'. He hated the fact but it was all too true. Both his parents were dead and he didn't have a friend in the world.  
  
The cell door was pushed open and the potbellied owner of the warehouse entered. Every slave knew what it meant, they had been sold.  
  
"Yo, fox-boy some guy just called and bought you as a present for his little sister. Someone'll be here soon to clean you up,' he said then he strode out of the cell, laughing at the fate of the poor youkai.  
  
Kurama leaned against the wall of his cell. Just great, I'm a present for some little girl. He thought.  
  
Then man with a cigarette in his mouth entered the cell.  
  
"You are going to take a bath," he said throwing a wooden statue at him. "This will allow you hot water, soap and some new clothes. So don't loose it," and with that he dragged Kurama to the bath hall.  
  
"Yo fuzz," he said to the man behind the counter at the bath hall. "He's been bought, give him hot water, soap, an some new clothes. Make sure he's got his statue though," and with that he strode off.  
  
"You're bath 2, down that hall," Fuzz said pointing, your clothes and soap are already there, so give me that statue," he stated, holding out his hand.  
  
Kurama handed over the statue and walked silently to bath 2.  
  
After taking a bath and putting on his new clothes (his red school uniform in the series). He picked up a comb and got out all the tangles. He shook out all the water and got out of the room and then walked over to the counter where the cigarette man was waiting.  
  
"You get to sleep on a bed for a week and you will take another bath before we send you over to your new home." the guy said dragging Kurama to his new room.  
  
Kurama lay on the bed, the only furniture in the room, and pondered about his new life. He wondered what this girl was like and exactly how old she was. She'll probably be around five, he thought. He was lying on his back and looking up at the ceiling. He knew what was expected of him. To be polite and follow his masters every order.  
  
In his past life Kurama was a demon that raided towns and killed countless villages. He had lived in a time when youkai ruled the earth a time that would not last long.  
  
Before very long a ningen invented a device to strip a youkai of it's powers and store them in a small glass bottle. Soon after all youkai were slaves. Now in present times not much has changed. Kurama was treated badly because of his past life.  
  
Kia was sound asleep as Jake made the preparations for Kurama's arrival. He had made arrangements for Kurama to stay in the guest bedroom near to Kia's room. Normally a slave would sleep in a specially designed room that would be very small and uncomfortable. But knowing Kia she would insist that he stay in a bedroom. She was stupid that was, he thought. She thought that youkai should be treated fairly.  
  
Their wasn't one law about the care of youkai so legally a person could do anything they want with them. That was just one thing that Kia thought was unfair about slavery.  
  
Jake also made a special necklace for Kurama to wear. He would put it on him as soon as he arrived. It would not allow Kurama to hurt Kia. Even thought the warehouse claimed that their slaves wouldn't hurt their masters Jake was taught to believe otherwise. This was just a safety precaution. He could never live with himself if a salve that Kia didn't even want in the first place ended up hurting her.  
  
The bottle with Kurama's power would arrive in a week with him and he would hide it so Kurama couldn't trick Kia into giving it to him. Not even Kia would know where it is.  
  
Jake logged off the computer sastified he had done a good job. In 6 days Kurama would arrive. Three hours before Kia's party. Jake turned out the light and went to bed. He was asleep before his head even hit the pillow. The red numbers on the alarm clock blinked 11:35.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. The birthday party

Disclaimer: I do not own anything  
  
Through my own eyes  
  
Chapter 2: Birthday party  
  
The day had arrived. It was Piekea's, Kia's, birthday. Today was the day that Kurama would arrive. Jake had arranged for Kia to go shopping with some of her friends until when the party started.  
  
That day Jake woke up extra early. He ran downstairs to make breakfast. Jake was a terrible cook so he threw a few waffles into the toaster and waited for the timer to go off.  
  
He sat down of the table and drummed his fingers on it. His chin was in his hand and his eyelids were dropping and threatening to cover his eyes.  
  
"Must not sleep, must not fall..." Jake said before his eyes closed and his hand slid out from under his chin as his head hit the table with a bang!  
  
As you can imagine it was quite a loud noise and woke up both Kia and Jake. Kia shot out of bed and ran downstairs to see what was the matter. Jake meanwhile let out a yelp of pain and rubbed his sore head.  
  
Kia saw Jake rubbing his head and ran over to him. "Are you okay Jake?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think. Just get me some ice," he said.  
  
"Okay," Kia said grabbing a ice pack from a cabinet. She handed it to Jake. "Does that feel better?" she asked, as he put it on the lump on his head.  
  
"Much. Thanks little sis," he said.  
  
"No problem," she said then she smelt smoke. "Is anything on fire?" she asked.  
  
"My waffles!" Jake exclaimed, dropping his ice pack and running over to the toaster. He saw flames leap from where the now-scorched waffles were.  
  
Kia grabbed the fire extinguisher and used it on the flames. "That, was a waffle?" Kia asked pointing to the black lump in the toaster.  
  
"Yes," Jake said a little hurt.  
  
Kia laughed lightly. "Let me cook," she insisted and proceeded to make pancakes.  
  
"Mmm, these are good pancakes!" Jake exclaimed.  
  
"I knew you'd like them. They're blueberry. So what are you getting me for my birthday?" Kia said sneaking it into the conversation.  
  
"A...wait I'm not telling you" he almost answered her question.  
  
"Hmpf," Kia stated. Then gave him the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"No, not the puppy dog eyes!" Jake exclaimed, shielding his eyes.  
  
"Fine," Kia said and started to walk upstairs. Jake was going to take a bite out of the pancake. But, Kia took the plate away. "No answers, no pancakes," she stated.  
  
"Give me back the pancakes or else I wont get you a present," Jake said.  
  
"Fine," Kia stated, giving him back the plate.  
  
Jake sniffed the plate. "What did you poison it with?" he asked.  
  
"Honestly, Jake. Do you think I would poison my own brother? Then I wouldn't get my present," Kia said.  
  
Jake knew she didn't really mean it. They always joked around.  
  
Kurama was woken up by someone pounding on the door.  
  
"Fox boy, wake up. Bath time," A voice said through the door. Kurama got up and opened the door.  
  
"Come," he said and Kurama silently followed.  
  
After taking a bath and washing his clothes he met with the owner of the warehouse to discuss how he was to behave. By discuss he meant the owner would tell him what to do.  
  
"You know you're real lucky. I was gonna assign ya to work in the mines but that boy made me an offer I couldn't refuse." he said laughing. "He'll brief you on the specifics cuz I don't know them. All I know is ya master is a girl name Piekea but everyone calls her Kia. You will address he as master unless she says otherwise Are we clear?" he stated.  
  
"Yes," Kurama said.  
  
"Good. Now follow Bob to the van," he said pointing to a man with a tux on.  
  
Kurama silently followed Bob to the van. It had the name of the company 'Youkai: we sell em!' emblazoned on the side.  
  
He climbed in and began the drive to his new prison.  
  
Jake had practically shoved her out the door. "Go shopping," he told her. "And don't come back until 6," he'd said. Well at that time it was 1. Five hours of shopping.  
  
Kia didn't really like to shop but she went anyway. She just hoped the house wouldn't be a disaster zone when she got back.  
  
Jake had given her forty dollars. She bought a gold long-sleeved turtleneck and dark red flares.  
  
It was only three o' clock at that time though and Kia had three hours to kill.  
  
She decided to look for a piece of jewelry to go with her new outfit. She walked into a Claire's.  
  
Almost immediately a necklace caught her eye. It was a black ribbon with a red rose pendant dangling from it. Kia thought it looked so beautiful. She grabbed it from it's hook and tried it on.  
  
It fit perfectly but it didn't really go with her outfit. And seeing how her new shirt was a turtleneck no one could see it but, she bought it anyway.  
  
Kia went into a bathroom to change into her new clothes. She put on the necklace under her turtleneck.  
  
She went back into the mall and sat down by the fountain. The big clock on the elevator said it was only four. The fountain had three levels of water. First the water would shoot out the top then fall through each level as it overflowed until finally it reached the bottom where it would repeat the cycle.  
  
Around the fountain was a red brick path and around that were high trees so the fountain was only visible from the path and the second floor. It was a secluded spot that Kia loved. It was a place where she could get away from the hustle and bustle of the mall and think. She looked at her reflection. She was struck by a sudden pang of sadness. Kia had never had a boyfriend or even been out on a date. She hoped t hat by the time she was sixteen she would've at least been out on one date.  
  
The van carrying Kurama pulled up in front of the girl's house. A boy was standing outside it. Kurama looked out the window at the huge mansion. No doubt that there were tons of slaves and he wasn't special. Then he remembered that he was a present. He sighed there wasn't really anything he could do was there? Even if he escaped he would never be able to support himself.  
  
He just hoped that he wouldn't be beaten.  
  
Jake watched as the van pulled up. A man in a tux got out and walked up to him.  
  
"Jake Tyne?" he asked, for Tyne was Kia and Jake's last name.  
  
"Correct, where is Kurama?" he asked.  
  
"In the van. Would you like me to fetch him for you?" the man asked.  
  
"Yes, that would be great," Jake replied.  
  
"Very well then," the man said and ran to the van. He opened the door and Kurama got out.  
  
After the man left Jake took Kurama inside.  
  
He lead Kurama into the dining room. "Sit," he said pointing to the seat across from where Jake had sat down.  
  
"Okay Kurama. You are a present for my little sister Kia. You are her first slave. Do what ever she tells you. Don't be surprised if she's a lot nicer than most people. She acually cares about youkai's feelings. You will sleep in the room on the left of hers she'll show you where it is," he said in one breath. "Got all that?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Kurama said.  
  
"Great, I've got your box already. You aren't going to have to get in it until she comes home. Which is in..." he consulted his watch. "one hour," he finished.  
  
Then he grabbed the bottle with red liquid in it and hid it.  
  
Kia grabbed her stuff and started out of the mall. She pushed her way past the masses and out into the air where she could breath. It was late fall and already really cold. The wind stung her ears. I better get home soon, she thought after consulting a clock she discoveres that it was a quarter to six. She ran home and made it right on time.  
  
She rang the door bell before turning the doorknob.  
  
Upon hearing the doorbell Jake shoved Kurama into the box. But befoe Jake could close the box Kurama got a glimpse of his new master. She was a beautiful teenage girl with long brown hair and green/blue eyes. She was wearing a yellow turtleneck and red flares. Kurama closed his eyes and waited of the party to begin. He had already known that all the party guests had arrived. They were all hiding.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Surprise!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything  
  
Through my own eyes  
  
Chapter 3: Surprise!  
  
Kia opened the door to see Jake frantically trying to shove something into a box. She could've sworn she saw a flash of green before he closed the box.  
  
"Jake, I'm back," she stated, walking over to the pile of presents.  
  
"Hi," Jake said. "Umm...I was just wrapping your present," he said, gesturing to the box that was taller than Kia.  
  
"What did you get me? That box is huge," Kia asked.  
  
"You'll find out," Jake said. "CHEESE!" he then shouted out, earning him a strange look from Kia.  
  
Then about ten girls jumped out from behind furniture, presents, and one even had come from under the couch. "Happy Birthday Kia," they all shouted unanimously.  
  
Kia smiled. "Thanks guys," she said.  
  
All the girls immediately began filling Kia in on all the latest gossip. She only half listened. She couldn't stop looking at the box.  
  
"...Jimmy Highler broke his leg...ohh she's in so much trouble...I can't believe her. Can you believe her?..." was pretty much all Kia heard out of the flood of gossip she heard as she continued to look at the red box with a blue bow in the top.  
  
Nancy Drew was one of Kia's nickname because she had read all the books. And she loved mysteries. Kia was even starting to read the Hardy Boys. Her brother always said she'd be a detective when she grew up.  
  
And you can imagine she was intrigued by the box more than anything else. It was a mystery screaming to be solved.  
  
Kurama stood inside the box trying not to make any noise. He heard the river of gossip that was being exchanged among the girls. He listened, not that he knew any of the people, but because it gave him something to do. He half-wished he could be there, part of the party maybe even having fun. The other half of him knew otherwise, he would be made fun of and teased. Plus it was an all girl party, he would be out of place.  
  
"Cake?" Jake suggested, to Kia's great relief, stopping the never ending gossip. Can these girls talk about anything other than other people? She wondered.  
  
All the girls ran into the kitchen where a huge cake was standing. It had three layers, plus a base. It reminded Kia of the fountain because it was blue, like the chlorinated water that fell from the fountain.  
  
As the girls ate they managed the impressive feat of talking and eating at the same time. Managing not to be rude or impolite. Kia wondered how they did it. Guess what they talked about? You guessed it other people.  
  
Kia felt like she would've exploded. Thankfully Jake came to the rescue again. He noticed that everyone was done and suggested they open presents.  
  
Kia silently thanked Jake and followed the masses to the living room.  
  
She immediately walked towards the biggest one but Jake stopped her. "You have to save that one for last," he explained.  
  
Kia turned around to have a ton of presents shoved in her face.  
  
She carefully opened each one and thanked each person and carefully placed each one in a pile. Then there was no more presents except the large one, from Jake.  
  
The pile was full of make up, hair stuff, and CDs. Not to mention all the clothes.  
  
Kia walked to the box as if hypnotized by it's mystery. She pulled a tag that said pull me and the box opened.  
  
Kurama heard the girl, Kia was her name right?, walked over to his box. Then she opened it to reveal him.  
  
Kia was shocked to see a boy with long red hair and green eyes in the box. he figured her brother had bought her a slave. One look in his eyes revealed that he had lost all hope of being happy.  
  
"Th...Thanks Jake," she stammered.  
  
"His name's Kurama, he's a kitsune," Jake explained.  
  
"Okay, Kurama come with me. I'll show you where you'll be staying," she gestured for Kurama to follow her.  
  
Kia was a lot more shocked that she let on but she didn't want to hurt Jake's feelings. And it would be nice to have someone around all the time. But, he was forced to stay. She couldn't free him. He'd either starve or be beaten in a few days.  
  
Kia selected the room her brother had just fixed up for Kurama to sleep in. She assumed that he had been preparing it for him.  
  
"Here's your room," she said pushing the door adjacent to hers open. "Jake just fixed it up," she stated, entering the room.  
  
There was a bed, nightstand, lamp, fan, and computer in the room. Kurama was shocked. No one had ever given him such a nice room. "I get this whole room?" he asked, but quickly placed a hand over his mouth remembering that he was only allowed to speak when spoken to. She would probably beat him now he thought miserably.  
  
"Yes, where else would you sleep? You can talk when ever you want to ya know. And actually make eye contact, don't stare at your feet. You can watch T.V. use the computer, anything you want," she said.  
  
Kurama was even more shocked. As far as he knew no slave had ever really been treated like a real person before. Yet, this girl was treating him like an equal even though he was a slave. A piece of merchandise.  
  
"Thank you, master," Kurama said.  
  
"Call me Kia," she said, smiling. Obviously he had never been treated so nicely before. She would be the first.  
  
"Thanks Kia," Kurama stated.  
  
"You're welcome," Kia said, still smiling. "Well, let's go," she said.  
  
"Huh?" Kurama asked, confused.  
  
"The party's still going on. Unfortunately we're stuck with the snobs from down the lane," Kia replied.  
  
"Okay," he said, following Kia back down to the party. He ignored the looks all the other girls gave him.  
  
Night fell soon after and the girls all went into Kia's room. The real sleepover would begin now.  
  
Both Jake and Kurama went to their rooms and went to bed.  
  
The girls, however decided to play truth or dare.  
  
"Kia, truth or dare?" a red head with no brains asked.  
  
"Truth," Kia said. She always said truth.  
  
"Drat, well how far have you gone with a boy?" the girl asked. Every girl asked that when truth was up. No one had any imagination.  
  
"Pricking me with a pin in Home EC." Kia said. her long time crush Mike Curl thought it would be funny to poke Kia with a pin. Of course he liked some girl on his hockey team.  
  
"Okay, wait does that count?" the girl asked confused.  
  
"Yes it does," the leader of the snobs from down the lane said. All the girls agreed.  
  
"Tanya truth or dare?" Kia asked a brunette across from her.  
  
It continued for quite sometime until Kia could sneak out. She ran downstairs and saw someone sitting on the couch watching T.V. It was too dark to see who it was.  
  
She tiptoed down the stairs and snuck up behind them. Kia then tapped them on the shoulder and ducked down so they wouldn't see them.  
  
Then while they were turned around Kia ran and sat next to them startling them even more. She was surprised to see it was Kurama.  
  
"Kia," Kurama said in surprise.  
  
"Horror Movie of the night," Kia stated. "Watch one and you got to watch them all," she said smiling. "I'll go make some popcorn," she added and walked over to the kitchen.  
  
Once again Kurama was surprised. Any one else would be furious at him. He didn't even know why he went down here to watch T.V. It was huge though he noted. I guessed all the freedom went to his head. But, she wasn't even mad at him.. In fact she was going to watch T.V. with him. He realized.  
  
Kia was in the kitchen making popcorn. It was done in a few minutes and she walked over to the living room where Kurama was sitting watching the horror movie of the night, The bogeyman part 63. In this one the bogeyman escaped from the grave yet again and tries to kill Marina's granddaughter. It had awful special effects and was so fake it was funny.  
  
Instead of screaming Kia and Kurama were laughing their heads off.  
  
Jake went to see what all the commotion was downstairs. he saw Kia laughing with Kurama. He was amazed. Kurama was a good slave. But, here he was laughing at some old really bad horror movie. Kia's charismatic personality must've drawn the laughter out of Kurama. He smiled. It seems that buying Kurama was a good idea. Jake then, being tired went back to bed.  
  
Before Kia could register what time it was she had fallen asleep. The catch: she was leaning on Kurama's shoulder. Wait, that's not all: Kurama had also fallen asleep and his head was on top of Kia's. Isn't that the sweetest picture?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Kurama's past

Disclaimer: I do not own anything  
  
Through My Own Eyes  
  
Chapter 4: Kurama's past  
  
A five-year-old Kurama was hiding behind the only piece of furniture in the room, a couch. His parents were fighting a married couple. Kurama's parents were going to be punished because they refused to be separated.  
  
The woman stuck a sword through this mother's stomach. She cried out in pain and fainted.  
  
Then his father cried "No, Shiori!" He was momentarily distracted by his near dead wife and, taking this to his advantage, the man stabbed him repeatedly.  
  
Both of Kurama's parents were dead right then.  
  
The other people left immediately after.  
  
Kurama's eyes snapped open. He then realized that he was a little too close to Kia. He scooted away. Or at least that was the plan. He ended up falling off the couch with a thump loud enough to wake the dead, but not Kia.  
  
Kia was still sound asleep. Kurama wondered how anyone could sleep through that. He tried gently shaking her awake.  
  
"Kia, Kia, Wake up Kia," he said.  
  
"Don't even bother, that girl sleeps like the dead until 8 at least," a voice said from upstairs.  
  
He looked at the stairs and saw Jake standing at the top of them. He was wearing what appeared to be a school uniform.  
  
"Anyway, when Kia wakes up tell her that all the girls are still asleep and that I left for Boston," Jake stated, walking down the stairs and out the door.  
  
Kurama could faintly hear an engine start up then drive off.  
  
Just then Kia woke up. Her eyes opened slowly, it was obvious she was still tired.  
  
"Morning," She muttered sleepily and yawned.  
  
"Good Morning, sleep well?" Kurama inquired.  
  
"I suppose, you?" Kia replied.  
  
"Actually not very well. I had a nightmare," Am I saying this? I shouldn't be telling her any of this. After all I've known her for what a day? He thought. But, before he could stop himself the whole story came out. "My parents were murdered, by two demon punishers. I was only five at the time," he said. He felt that if he didn't tell someone it would explode inside of him.  
  
"That's terrible!" Kia exclaimed, by now fully awake. "That can't be legal,"  
  
"There are no laws protecting demons Kia," Kurama explained.  
  
"Why not?" she stated.  
  
"Ask those in charge," Kurama simply said.  
  
"It's still not right," Kia said.  
  
"I agree," Kurama stated.  
  
"Let's make breakfast," Kia suggested, smiling and nearly falling off the couch.  
  
"Great, what should we make?" he asked.  
  
"Hmm...pancakes? We have plenty of mix. It's the only thing Jake didn't eat all of. And after there are ten girls," she said.  
  
"Great idea. How about you make the batter and I'll cook them?" Kurama suggested.  
  
"'Kay," Kia said, smiling.  
  
After the pancakes were made, two per girl, (Kia and Kurama already ate) Kia woke up all the girls by playing one of her CDs really loudly in one of the girl's ear.  
  
While the girls were gobbling down the pancakes Kurama and Kia were putting all her stuff in her room.  
  
They placed the CDs in the rack, makeup in it's bag and hair stuff was put in with the make up.  
  
After breakfast the girls started to leave. One by one they departed. It was almost as if they had planned it. One girl would leave then a few second later another girl's mother arrived.  
  
After all the guests had left Kia sat on the couch exhausted. She and Kurama had cleaned up the whole house. Kurama said he could do it himself but Kia insisted she help.  
  
Hours had passed and lunchtime rolled around. after doing a quick inventory to see what food they had Kia and Kurama figured out something very important.  
  
They had no food. Not even a crumb was left. No one was expecting that. Couldn't Jake have left some food.  
  
No, Jake the human garbage disposal just had to eat all the food.  
  
"We need to go the store," Kia proclaimed after a through check of the cupboards had been administered.  
  
"Correct," Kurama agreed.  
  
"I forgot one very important fact. The store is too far away to walk," Kia stated.  
  
"So, we'll drive," Kurama stated.  
  
"How old are you?" Kia asked.  
  
"Fifteen," he replied.  
  
"Me too. Therefore we can't drive," Kia stated.  
  
They had a problem on their hands. There was no way to get to the store.  
  
"I know!" Kia exclaimed. "I'll call Nikki," Nikki wasn't present at the party because she had a date with some guy named Vlad. But, she should be home now. And Nikki (whose real name was Amanda) had a drivers licscence.  
  
Kia reached for the phone and in that exact instant the power went out.  
  
"Does the world hate us or what?" Kia said to no one.  
  
"I would assume so," Kurama stated.  
  
It very well may've been true. The store was too far away. None of them could drive. They couldn't call anyone who could drive because the power went out.  
  
The morning sun shone through the large windows in front of the house. So, the didn't have to worry about light only about starving to death.  
  
That wasn't probably going to happen though. Why would it? The power should be back on soon, right?  
  
"Kurama, What are we going to do now?" Kia asked. She got no answer.  
  
"Kurama?" she tried again.  
  
" Earth to Kurama, do you read me?" Kia tried one more time. She looked at where Kurama had been sitting only to find out that it was empty.  
  
"Kurama, this isn't funny," she stated, her voice trembling. She was afraid now.  
  
Kia stood up and looked around the kitchen, still no sign of Kurama. She told herself not to panic. That nothing bad would happen.  
  
Still she was panicking.  
  
"Hmmp," Kia heard a muffled cry, then everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Kidnapped

DisclaimerL I do not own anything  
  
Through My Own Eyes  
  
Chapter 5: Kidnapped  
  
When Kia opned her eyes she could see nothing. The whole room was pitch black. She was lying on a cold stone floor. Kia pushed herself up and tried to find a wall.  
  
Upon her hand setteling on some hard surface she stopped. Kia herd voices coming from the other side of the room. She froze hoping not to be noticed.  
  
But, the voices drew nearer and she oculd almost make out what exactally they we're saying. Finnaly they drew close enough to be heard.  
  
"Now we will have our revenge upon the little baka ningen," one, very cold voice said.  
  
"Yes, I want to be the one to kill her. I can feel her soul wrigling in my stomach already," the other one said.  
  
Kia gulped, they we're going to kill her? Just great, I'm too young to die! Kia thought.  
  
"You don't want to kill her just yet, Kurama may want to be the one to kill her. Of course he's still unconsious. But, why wouldn't he want to oppurintunity to kill the daughter of the demon puinishers who killed his parents," the cold one stated.  
  
Kia backed up against the wall as if she could go through it.  
  
"Ha, you can't escape," the cold one said as if he could see her. "We're going to take you to Kurama,"  
  
Kurama wouldn't betray her...would he?  
  
Meanwhile Kurama awoke to find himself lying on a soft couch in the middle of a room. The floor was carpeted with a soft red velvet-like material. He got up and walked to the door.  
  
Upon finding it locked the kitsune surveyed the room. There was a television, couch, table, and telephone. He ploped down on the plush couch and waited for what ever was to come.  
  
Kia nearly screamed when someone grabbed her. Even thought she knew it was coming she still wasn't prepared. The person dragged her to the door. Sh tried to walk but the person was going too fast.  
  
Someone else pushed open the heavy wooden door and light bathed over Kia, forcing her to blink rapidly.  
  
For the first time she got a goood look at her kidnappers. One was very short with spikey black hair and the other was taller. The short one was dragging her with amazing strength.  
  
They stopped outside a padlocked room. The short one pulled out a key and unlocked the door.  
  
Kurama heard someone unlocking the door and turned to see who it was. To his great surprise he saw two demons and onewas dragging Kia along.  
  
Kia looked at Kurama and he looked at her. Then the short one spoke.  
  
"We thought you might want to be the one to kill her. Seeing as how her parents killed yours," the taller one said.  
  
Kurama was shocked about three things. A) the fact that Kia's parents were the two famous demon punishers B) the fact that Kia wasn't infulenced by them C) the fact that they wanted him to kill Kia. How could he kill the one person who had shown him compassion. How could he kill the one person in the whole world who really cared about him?  
  
"I'm afraid you are very much mistaken about one thing: I couldn't kill Kia regardless of who her parents were," Kurama said calmly. "Now if you'll just let her go..." he started to say but was cut off.  
  
"Fine if you wont kill her I will," the short one said, pulling out his kantana.  
  
"Hey, I said I'd kill her," the tall one said,  
  
"I am killing her you baffon," the short one replied, stubbornly.  
  
Kurama snuck up behind the short one and grabbed Kia from him.  
  
"I think we'll use this oppurtunity to get away," Kurama stated. Taking Kia out into the hall and locking the door behind him.  
  
"Run Kia, there's no way that door will stay locked forever," Kurama said.  
  
"Right," Kia said nodding.  
  
They both took off at high speed. Of course Kurama's high speed was faster than Kia's high speed so he ended up carrying her.  
  
The problem was that there was no way out. All hallways seemed to be a dead end.  
  
Then the short one's voice came out of nowhere "This is called Maize Castle for a reason. In order to get out you must face my little pet. The Dragon of Darkness Flame.,"  
  
"The Dragon of Darkness Flame! He must be the powerful demon god Hiei. The other one is probabally his lackey Goki," Kurama explained.  
  
"Umm...what is the Dragon of Darkness Flame?" Kia questioned.  
  
"That!" Kurama said pointing to the black dragon coming towords them. Kurama turned around but there was no way to escape the dragon.  
  
They heard evil laughter that seemod to be eminating from the walls.  
  
"This is like a bad horror movie," Kia stated.  
  
"Only we're living it," Kurama added.  
  
Then Kia had an idea. She pulled out her compact and pushed the mirror in front of the dragon. It bounced off of it and headed back towords the short one. It ended up devouring him. But, before it did he said. "Are you realated to Urameshi?"  
  
"Who is Urameshi?" Kia asked.  
  
"I don't know. You might want to ask him," he said gesturing to the pile of ashes. "By the way. When did you learn that the dragon would bounce off a mirror?"  
  
"Around five minutes ago," Kia stated.  
  
Kurama just chuckled. He put Kia down and walked down the passageway that had appeared after the dragon killed it's master.  
  
Kia followed him silently.  
  
Back at Kia's house the electricity was back on. Kia and Kurama were exausted and decided that it would be a good time to go to sleep. After all it was midnight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Switch

Disclaimer: I do not own anything  
  
Through My Own Eyes  
  
Chapter 7: Switch  
  
Kia awoke at about noon. She then noticed that she was wearing the clothes she had on yesterday and grabbed a new pair of clothes and went to go take a shower.  
  
Kurama woke up around one. He smelled waffles so he dragged himself out of bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
Upon reaching there he saw Kia making waffles. There was a stack already on a plate by the oven.  
  
"Hey, Kurama," she said, smiling.  
  
"Hello," he replied.  
  
"How many waffles do you want?" Kia asked.  
  
Kurama was going to answer one but just then a whirwind swirled through the room.  
  
Everything was messed up. All the waffles were thrown around and everything from the cupboards was thrown around.  
  
From the whirlwind came a voice.  
  
"Slave will become master and seek revenge. Master will become slave and feel revenge. Tonight at midnight. So slaved endure for a while longer and wait. Master treat your slaves well maybe they'll forgive you but most likely not," it said in a singsongy voice.  
  
Then the winds ceased and everything was normal again.  
  
The kitchen that was moments before a mess was now spotless as it had been. Both Kia and Kurama were highly confused. How could someone change the balance of slave and master?  
  
Kurama spoke first. "What just happened?"  
  
"I have no clue," Kia responded.  
  
The day went by a little too quickly and night fell. Kurama and Kia went to bed, seeming to have forgotten that mornings incident.  
  
At midnight a blue light was covering the whole entire world.  
  
The next morning Kurama woke up to find out his room was forest theemed. He smiled, Kia must've been up all night doing this he thought. Wait, he hadn't told her anything that would make her think he woulds like this type of thing. So what was the explanation?  
  
He opened the door and walked out into the hallway. He was surprised to see no less than a half dozen slaves runnig around. He was puzzled. He entered Kia's room but it was bare and had no one in it.  
  
He tapped one of the slaves on the shoulder.  
  
"Yes, Master?" she repied.  
  
"Where is Kia?" he asked, ignoring the master part.  
  
"In the servants quarters," she replied in a weak voice.  
  
"Thank you," he said and walked off to where the servants quarters was.  
  
Kia was painting the walls in the servants quarters. The head of slaves had ordered her to do it. Upon asking why he beat her and her side was still bleeding.  
  
She had pressed her hand upon it to stop the beeding but it wasn't working too well.  
  
The doorknob turned and Kurama entered. He saw Kia painting the wall. She looked beat up and her side was bleeding.  
  
"Kia," Kurama cried out.  
  
Kia turned to see Kurama. "K..Kurama," she said weakly.  
  
"Kia, what happened?" he asked.  
  
"They beat me," Kia stated.  
  
Kurama walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around Kia. "I won't let them hurt you anymore," he said, comfortingly.  
  
Kia smiled. He let go of her. "Let's get out of here," he said. Kia nodded.  
  
Just then the guy who had beat her before came in and saw that Kia wasn't painting. He didn't even notice Kurama standing there.  
  
"Why aren't you painting?" the man said. He pulled out his whip and hit her with it. She started bleeding.  
  
"You shall stop that now," Kurama said. "Touch her one more time and I will beat you within an inch of your life," he added.  
  
"Yes, master," he said and backed out of the room.  
  
Kurama ran over to Kia.  
  
"I'm sorry. I should've stopped it but I..." he stopped.  
  
"It's okay," Kia said. "I'm fine," she added.  
  
Even though she claimed that she was fine, Kia was struggling to stay up.  
  
"You aren't fine," Kurama said. He wrapped his arms around her proctetivly. "You need to see a doctor," He added.  
  
Kia would be fine in a few days, the doctor said. So, Kurama brought her back to the house and lay her on his bed. It was much more comfortable. He never left her side even though she mostly slept.  
  
In a few days Kia was feeling a lot better. "We need to reverse this," Kurama said.  
  
"Why?" Kia asked.  
  
"Im afraid that because this was reversed that the world as we know it will dissapear because of the unbalance," Kurama said.  
  
"How do we reverse it?" Kia asked.  
  
"I don't know, I don't know," he replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. The orb of the netherworld

Disclaimer: I do not own anything  
  
Through My Own Eyes  
  
Chapter 7: The orb of the netherworld  
  
Kia rested her head against Kurama's shoulder. They were in front of the computer trying to find a way to reverse this. They were having no luck and it was getting pretty late.  
  
The words on the bright screen blurred together as Kurama's eyes threatened to close. He shook it off and continued to type, trying to find out a solution. It wasn't until Kurama found something that he noticed Kia had fallen asleep.  
  
It was an artice about an orb of the netherworld.  
  
The Orb of the Netherworld is a force to be reckoned with. It is said that the great Lord Enma placed the orb inside a ferry girl of the river styx to protect it. But, it was removed and was never heard of again. It has tremendous power and could destroy the heavens. Some even say it has the power to switch. As in making the mother the daughter and the daughter the mother. Such is where movies such as Freaky Friday come from. However, their souls don't switch bodies. Their bodies and would switch. The only ones who would know that it was messed up were the people it happened to. For example: If a person switches the teacher with the students then the only student who would acually become teacher was the one most hated by the teacher. But, if there was only one then they would switch regardless of dislike.  
  
Kurama was very confused. But, being a very learned kitsune he understood it to a point. He scanned the rest of the article and found two other passages of interest.  
  
Switching on a large scale could upset the delicate balence or reality.  
  
The only living person to have seen this orb is named Genkai. She lives in a dojo on the outskirts of Tokyo.  
  
As for the first part he had known this all along. But, the second part was new to him. He would need to find this Genkai person. He gently shook Kia awake.  
  
"Huh?" she asked, still half asleep.  
  
Seeing as how nothing more could be done today, Kurama said. "You need to sleep,"  
  
"What have I been doing? Frying an egg?" Kia replied, now fully awake.  
  
Kurama mentally slapped himself. "I meant in your own bed. Not on my shoulder," he corrected himself.  
  
"Umm...Kurama?" Kia asked.  
  
"What?" he replied.  
  
"Where am I going to sleep?" she asked. Then Kurama remembered. Her room was devoid of all furniture. And he was definately not allowing her to sleep in the slave's quarters. The jealous man would probably hurt Kia again and her could not let that happen.  
  
"In my bed?' Kurama suggested and got a slap in the face.  
  
"Hentai," Kia muttered.  
  
"That's not what I meant!," Kurama nearly yelled, blushing the same color as his hair. "I meant you sleeping in my bed while I sleep on the couch!,"  
  
"Ohh Okay," she said, as Kurama shut down the computer.  
  
He walked downstairs as she climbed under the rose scented covers and fell fast asleep.  
  
The bright sunlight streaming through the open windows woke Kurama up as he lay on the couch. He blinked his eyes, allowing them to get used to the bright sunlight.  
  
He went upstairs, noticing that it was after nine.  
  
Kia was sitting up in bed and staring at the wall. He knocked.  
  
"Come in," Kia said.  
  
The door creaked open as Kurama stepped into the room.  
  
"Kia?" he asked.  
  
"Huh?" she replied looking extremely tired.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kurama asked looking at her.  
  
"I'm fine," Kia stated, but she didn't look it.  
  
He walked over to her and felt her forehead. "You don't have a fever," Kurama stated.  
  
"I'm just tired okay," she exclaimed. Lying back down.  
  
"Kia we should go," Kurama stated.  
  
"Okay," she said rolling out of bed and htting the floor with a thump.  
  
"Kia?" Kurama looked at her strangely.  
  
"I'm fine," she said, pushing herself off the ground and onto her feet. She blinked her eyes in rapid sucession and seemed wide awake.  
  
"Let's go...do whatever we were going to do!" she exclaimed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
